


Nothing Left

by Multifandom20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Am Sorry, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20
Summary: You saved Fred during the wizarding war. But at what cost?
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Nothing Left

You never forget the feeling of death, it was fast and unexpected. You saw Rowan right after it had happened but all that was left was misery. You left Penny, your one true love, and your unborn son who you would name after the person who was always looking after you. Bill. You never saw Tonks and asked Rowan why. “She made her piece and is in a portrait in the Hufflepuff common room.” is all you get, Rowan tells you she decided to stay in the afterlife and help those who need it here. You look through a hole in the white floor and see Penny receive the news of your death during the war. The Weasleys went and told her, you couldn’t have asked for a better group to look after your wife in the time of need. 

Penny dropped to the ground her face pail, knees bruising quickly by the sudden trauma of the drop. You see Bill rush to her side in an attempt to help her up, but she won't move. Her scream sinks your stomach and you see Molly, Arthur, Gorge, Bill, Fred, Charle, and Ginny let tears escape from their eyes. Your wife is pounding her fist to the floor in anger and sadness; her first bleeding as Bill grasp it and pull her close. She starts pounding on his chest, her scream echoing in everyone's ears, tears fast and unstoppable. You’ll never get the image of it out of your head, the strongest woman you know breaking down in your best friend's arms as she cradles her stomach with your child. Tears on your face make you look away unable to take anymore. Until you hear her.

“No Y/N she can’t fucking leave me! She promised she would stay with me forever. We’re the only family she has. Why would she leave us?! We have a child on the way! Tell me you’re kidding Bill tell me she’s going to walk through that door and come hold me.” You look and see Bill holding nothing back, his own tears running down his face as he holds her tighter trying to pull her from the floor.  
“Pen I am so sorry! I’m so sorry. She’s not coming back. She saved Fred and we lost her.” Bill is crying with your wife trying to stay grounded for her. Molly pushes past her husband and daughter going to her side.  
“Penny lets get you up and over to the coach, I'll put on a pot of tea and we’ll be here for you.”  
Molly is leaning on her knees trying to get Penny out of Bill's arms and into hers, but Penny stays in Bill's embrace struggling to catch her breath as her body shudders in his arms. 

The hole fills back up with white clouds as you fall to your knees clutching your neck trying to catch your breath.  
“I have to go back, Rowan! I need to be there for her, please you need to let me go back!” Rowan shakes her head as you continue to break down, you run faster than you ever have looked for anyway out. When you come up with nothing you stand there until there's a hand on your shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N she’s going to need to deal with this without you. But the Weasleys will be there for her, I'm sure of it.” Rowan forces you to look at her as she holds a letter.  
“McGonagall has requested that you get a portrait in the Slytherin common room. It’s yours if you wish.” You shake your head yes as Rowan tells you to close your eyes.

You open then and you’re in the Slytherin common room, it’s been turned into a dorm room for those in need of a place to rest. You hear someone clear their throat and look to the left, it’s Ron. He looks at you teary-eyed, and you try giving him a smile as your eyes fill with tears and start flowing down your face.  
“Thank you Y/N for saving Fred. we’ll look after Penny and the baby I promise.” You look up and see his crying as he looks at you. every one of your friends is gone now. All but the Weasleys; they were always there, your parents shut you out when your brother left so the Weasleys took you in and brought you over for Christmas and summer break. They were your family, and if they said they would look after her you trust them. You watch as Ron leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
8.5 months later

You watch as the walls of Hogwarts are slowly put back together, you’re only allowed to travel between these portraits when students are no longer in school, then you’re stuck in the Slytherin until summer. Tonks is there and the two of you bother the builders until they leave their post. You’re reading a position book when a nurse comes over to you.  
“Your wife gave birth to a healthy boy. She named him Bill Weasley Haywood-Y/L/N. You’re not allowed to see her or talk to her but we thought you should know.” and with that, the nurse left that night you and Tonks celebrate in honor of your wife and son.  
“Only 11 years Tonks, then I’ll be able to see him! God, I am so fucking excited.” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11 years later

The sorting ceremonies have ended and you watch as the new Slytherins make their way in. Many look very excited to be in this house, the stigma has changed and it’s no longer an ‘evil’ house it’s just as respected as ever. You scan around, searching for anything that looks like you or Penny, you thank the students who tell you they are happy to finally meet the mighty ‘CurseBreaker’. Your search comes up empty and you start pestering students who walk by if they meet anyone named Bill. All say no. The frame across from you starts to shimmer white. It’s Tonks coming, she’s one of the only ones who is allowed to travel between portraits. She comes to view tears in her eyes but not yet fallen.  
“No.” is all you say for a few moments as she tries to smile.  
“He’s a beautiful boy Y/N.,” Tonks says as her tears escape her. Your mind goes blank as you fall to your knees tears falling freely down your face. Then you scream.  
“11 YEARS! I’ve waited to see him and now you’re telling me I can’t!” students are running around you no doubt looking for a professor to help.  
“I have so much to tell him and ask him. My boy is growing up without me! I need him to know he's loved and appreciated in everything he does. I need to see if he looks like Penny or me! If he has her smarts and my height. I wanted to know how my wife is doing! 4015 DAYS I HAVE WAITED AND YOUR FUCKING TELLING ME I CAN’T SEE HIM!!! Your sons in Hufflepuff, you get to see him WHY CAN’T I SEE MY SON!!” Your scream echoes in the common room and you bang and claw at the farm holding you away from your son.

There's a flash around you and the next thing you know you're in McGonagall's office. You visibly shake as you try to keep your anger down in her presence. She looks at you waiting.  
“I need to see him or write to him. I just need something please. A picture. I… I just want to see my son.” your plea falls on almost delf ears as she looks at you one tear streaming down her face. You bang on the farm again and she binds your hands behind your back.  
“I can't let you do that Y/N you know the rules if he's not in your house I am sorry but you can't see him.” You scream, punch, cry, break, fall to your knees as your world crumbles around you. Your boy will continue to live his life without you. And you will be stuck here in this castle. For the rest of your days, trying to picture what he’ll look like.


End file.
